The Afterlight
by Tori Rivers
Summary: A short story on what happens after book one in the Twilight series and based on the character's lives from the best selling novel by Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1: Brilliant Eyes

Author's note: All characters depicted below belong to author, Stephenie Meyer as from the book Twilight. The story here, however, is from the way I express the characters and their actions. Try to read and enjoy it, and give it a chance cuz I'm a new writer. Please review too, good or bad.

The Afterlight

Chapter One

It was late evening, the sun was already setting and the way the rays touched the horizon, it was hard to tell whether the sun was closer to the skyline or to the ground below it; it was Twilight.

I thought of Edward, though he was hunting with his family, and how I would have loved for him to have been there with me to watch the sun setting as beautiful as it was then. I pictured his solid, strong arms around me, comforting me within his grasp. His smell, like nothing remotely human, would be all around me and I would breathe in his scent as we laid there together. He would hold me close and whisper into my ear something like, "I love you, Bella", with his irresistible voice and I could stare into the melting sun carelessly, knowing that I would always be safe with him near me. I remembered when he had told me that this was the safest time for him as I slowly drifted to sleep.

Suddenly it was dark, and I was inescapably cold. I had forgotten where I was, having ventured to the far end of my father, Charlie's, back yard to watch the sun set beyond the less dense trees before it hid itself away beneath the boundaries of the small town of Forks. I shivered as I reached for my flashlight. It was stupid of me to have not checked the batteries before I left the house, but I knew my way back, it had to be less than a mile's walk.

It was unbelievably silent as I sat there, stretching my legs and trying not to let the darkness spook me too much. The atmosphere, though seemingly serene, was somehow unsettled. I held a feeling of uncertainty in my gut as I searched around on the ground beside me for my hoodie. Thankfully, I hadn't forgotten to bring that but it wasn't as warm as it had been when I grabbed it out of the dryer before I left. I noticed a dirt stain on the gray material as I threw it on over my head. It was an awkward stain, as though someone had pressed the end of a branch into it. But, I shrugged it off thinking that I probably just had laid on it strangely.

"Ouch!", I yelped as the inside of the sweatshirt caught on my earring. I was so impossibly clumsy it was questionable as to how I had stayed alive for all these years without Edward.

But I stopped myself from complaining further, for a twig snapped in front of me somewhere, where the forest met the edge of Charlie's back yard. I quickly untangled myself inside my sweatshirt and pulled my head through the hole as the hood came over my head like it always did when I wore a hoodie. Immediately I was less alarmed by the sound that had just startled me when I felt the warmth of the oversized hoodie draping over my shoulders.

But, after only a moment I heard the sound again, this time it was clearly the swift breaking of a small branch and shortly afterward there was the slight rustling of leaves in the same direction.

I instantly stood up, a reaction I couldn't help, though I was glad I could even move after such a fright. I was getting a little freaked and I decided to turn away from the sound and walk towards the house as quickly as possible. I now very much wished that I had not fallen asleep, even if I had been thinking of Edward before. I wanted more than ever for him to be with me.

"You shouldn't be scared", I told myself aloud, "it's just the wind". I tried to assure myself that it was okay, though thinking back to my feeling from earlier, I knew something was wrong. I was trying so hard to forget about the closeness of the sound now that it played over and over in my mind as my heart began to race. Chills ran up and down my spine and a I shivered again as the next twig snapped behind me, this time from where I had just been sitting moments before.

"Edward?", I was so stupid to have even thought it was him, how dumb could I be. I knew his steady, even, pace would never commit such a crime as breaking the ground beneath his feet.

I so desperately told myself that sounds were harmless, that there was nothing in the darkness that hadn't been there before. But, I knew better than anyone that I was wrong. Unwillingly, I turned to face what I knew for sure I had heard.

It was about twenty feet away from me, crouched down and sniffing eagerly the place where I had just been sitting. I gasped, yet another stupid move by me. It jerked its head upright at once, its yellow eyes glaring at me from the distance between us that now seemed so incredibly small; nearly insignificant.

In that same moment I saw four more brilliant pairs of eyes from just beside the creature. Though I couldn't see each expression, I knew that the thoughts behind their faces hadn't been entirely pleasant, and another thick layer of fear formed over me.

I let out a slight scream and I was running, though I knew I would never outrun them, they looked so fast compared to me, it was a wonder how I'd even gotten this far ahead.

I could almost feel them snapping at my heels, their desire for my flesh burning through them like hotwire. One of them was directly behind me, growling madly as two more were at my sides, the rest close behind. A disturbing thought crossed my mind then. I wasn't being chased by them, I was being herded through the huge yard helplessly as I ran, screaming wildly in fear. But I knew Charlie wouldn't hear me, I had gone too far away from the house.

I was pulled to the ground having only gained a few yards by that time and tackled effortlessly from one of the creatures as it forcibly dug its tremendous claws into my shoulder. I was face down into the dirt as the other animals approached me. Their snarls and barred teeth were so close to my face as the huge creature remained on top of me and waited for the rest of its pack.

The others were hovering near me, circling me in such a way that I had to close my eyes to shut out the wicked images that now took their place around me. I was their next meal, their enormous bodies would soon devour me whole.. I whimpered softly in fear as the creatures, now unmistakably werewolves, barked and made horrible sounds which came from somewhere in their throats.

A sound of bloody murder came from my voice as I felt the shear of pain that spread through my body as the first individual sank its teeth into my leg and tore away the skin violently. The next time I felt pain was when two other animals snatched at my legs simultaneously.

For some reason I felt my back being scrapped against something and felt helplessly around me only to find that I was being dragged by the two animals. I was going back the way I came, screaming defenselessly and taking bits of grass and roots with me as I tried to grab onto something that would keep me in place.

I turned to my stomach as we slid down a slope and into the dense forest behind me, all the way shrieking deafeningly as yet another wound made its way into my leg and the third wolf helped its brothers drag me along.

I could see the trail of blood that I was leaving behind and I wondered if Charlie had heard me screaming, knowing that he may soon find my mangled body and the blood that was left behind and I knew it was too late for a rescue. I was crying so desperately, and in so much pain that the tears seemed to stream down my face boundlessly.

I gave one last high pitched yelp as I was dragged into the darkness of a cave where I knew I would soon meet my death and my weak body scraped across the jagged rocks and into the limitless tunnel. I was now in a lightless place I had never even imagined of going, lying there in a manner I had never dreamed of dying.

-----------------------

Please review for me, I'm new at the site.


	2. Chapter 2: From the Rain

The Afterlight

Chapter 2

When I woke up I was dazed and disoriented, I immediately thought that I had died. But this thought collapsed in my head as I felt a searing pain in both my legs, neck, and shoulders calculating that there was no possible way that death could be this painful, or at least that's how I figured it as.

Slowly, my senses were coming back to me, and the memory of the few hours before was coming to me and began replaying itself through my mind. I managed a loud scream as I pulled away from the reverie and came back to reality. The hard surface of the floor of the cave was barren and cold and as I crookedly tried to sit up, I could feel the bruises and scrapes on my back and arms. I couldn't move, or at least I didn't want to try further. I was stiff and my muscles had tensed, unable to relax.

I starred down at myself, covered in my own dried blood and it seemed as though every bone in my body had gone awry. I was helpless and seemingly paralyzed, whether by fear or the pain that overtook me.

"Edward!", I screamed his name, a dull but lingering sound, hoping that in some way, he would be able to hear me. Had Alice seen what had happened to me? Were they looking for me? Did Charlie know that I was missing?

My hope slowly faded then as I heard the pinging of the rain, slow at first, on the stone roof above me, but then gradually getting heavier. I knew then that the blood would be washed away in the moments that followed and that I may die right here where I lay with no one ever being able to find me.

"Edward!", I cried again weakly, desperately trying to cry over the high volume of the rain. It was overpowering though, too much for someone down in hollowed rock. I could see the lightening through he entrance of the cave.

I suddenly remembered what had brought me here, though I couldn't see any of the wolves nearby. They must have gone out looking for their next meal somewhere in the dense forest. I was confused as to why they hadn't finished me yet, though in the growing pain, I indistinctly wished for death to come.

I tried to picture their faces, their massive bodies, larger than I had expected from werewolves, were so powerful and immense that I could see why vampires could put them into their enemy category, rather than their food. Their hind legs were longer than their front, almost as if they could stand upright if motivated to. They had claws that resembled the talons of an eagle, but longer. Their teeth, which I had gotten to see in action would compare to that of a wild cat, but had abnormally long fangs in the front They appeared as large wolves, but far more intelligent and steady. But the werewolves were far from elegant, and any desire to live such a life was clearly unimaginable.

My fear began to reach me again, I tried not to let it but it was clear to me that I was in serious danger. I had to get out of this cave and escape from the presence of such horrible creatures.

I frantically tried to move my legs but cried out in agony as I failed. I hated myself for making any noise at all, for at that very moment a werewolf made its way into the entrance of the cave barring its teeth at my debilitated movements and snarling vigorously as it approached.

It advanced towards me cautiously as it walked, swaying back and forth slightly. As I predicted, it swung up on its hind legs to growl at me once more, with a screech so vividly evil, it was nearly deadly in itself. I closed my eyes awaiting the next shear of pain but it never came. I realized that the lunge had just been a threat as the creature fell back to its normal stance and sniffed at me purposefully resuming back to its normal actions.

Soon after my encounter with the wolf I presumed had been the leader, seeing as how it had been the first to tackle me earlier and primarily the one to come the closest to me, the rest of the wolves prowled steadily into the cave. But they disappeared into the darkness of the shadows surrounding me and I was alone again.

But, in the next, flash of lightening, I could see him, his tall, dark figure dripping wet from the rain, he had never been more beautiful, a look on his face of pure anger as he stepped lightly into the cave. "Edward!", I yelled, "They're here with me, don't-" But I was interrupted from the intense, deep growls on every side of me. The wolves had planned for this to happen. I was just the pawn they needed in order for them to attract the vampire to slay all to themselves.

They lunged at him simultaneously, but he was too quick for them and at my side in a moment as the vulgar creatures collided behind him. But they must have seen this coming, for in the next moment I was thrown to the far wall and slammed hard against the a large boulder that stood in the way. I fell to the ground in even more pain then when I had left it. But I had no energy in me to scream again and my consciousness began to fade once more.

I could here something intense going on behind me, knowing that Edward was so outnumbered it worried me so but it was difficult to keep up with reality in the pain I was feeling.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder as I rolled to my side vulnerably. "Bella!", it was Alice, her distinguishable voice like the hallelujah chorus to my ears. "Alice, help me", was all I could manage in a weak voice. She turned me over to my back as I moaned and tears began to roll down my face. "I'll be right back", she told me as I lay there watching her brilliant teeth flash white as she lurched to attack.

Without much waiting, Edward was next to me again, caressing me with his soft touch and assuring me that I would be okay. "Your alright, Bella, you can make it through this, I'm going to get you out of here.", he whispered to me softly. "I promise", was what he said then.

I fell limp in his arms as he lifted me cautiously, Alice close by his side. I was still holding onto his promise as we left the cave and in that moment, I had never been more certain of anything.


	3. Chapter 3: Victoria

The Afterlight

Chapter 3

My eyes remained closed as I was laid carefully down into the back seat of Emmett's jeep. I could hear the familiar voices of the Cullen siblings as each of them entered the car gracefully and I was placed onto Edward's lap next to Alice. Jasper got into the car behind Alice and slammed the door swiftly.

"Drive", Edward said sternly to Emmett as he hit the gas pedal and screeched off towards the road. "Watch the branch there." It was Rosalie's voice I had heard. She was in the passenger seat next to Emmett. I hadn't expected her to come to such an event as searching for me during a storm in the middle of the woods. I didn't think that I would ever fully understand her.

As Emmett swerved with Rosalie's warning to avoid the branch on the forest floor, the swift movement of the car sent more pains throughout my body. Edward noticed the movements and cursed at himself for not holding me closer. Alice grabbed onto my legs as we met the ditch that led to the road and sped off towards the outskirts of town. Her cold touch sent slight resistance of the pains in my body. But it was little defense however, for the amount of pain that was overtaking me.

I tried to find my voice and said weakly, "Where are we going?" Edward answered me quickly, "Home, to my house, we have to get you to Carlisle, he'll know what to do." "How did you find me?", I asked again in a daze. "Alice", was all Edward said. It made perfect sense to me then and that was all the sense I needed before I could close my eyes. Despite the pain, I was incredibly at ease to be with Edward, to be safe and away from those horrible creatures from the woods.

I was shaken about faintly as I was taken from the jeep and up the stairs into Edward's room and onto the large couch in the middle of the room. Esme was by my side in an instant. "Oh, god, Bella, what happened?" She sounded so anxious and worried but Carlisle pushed her aside gently to examine me.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I ever so slightly nodded my head yes to the question. There was a certain sense of worriedness in his voice as well. I could tell that he was scared for me, yet so utterly in control of himself.

Jasper left the room with Emmett and Rosalie, the smell of my blood was becoming too much for them. Alice was directly by Edward's side as they kneeled in close to comfort me.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm so, so sorry...", there was a defined sense of sincerity in his voice that left me so aware of his true love for me. "I should have never gone so far from you.-" Carlisle cut him off, "Edward," He looked at him suddenly and Edward starred back, he knew what he was going to say. He had dreaded that this day would come and so hoped that he would never have to make such a decision as this.

I watched them both in desolation as their conversation quickly became an argument and their voices violently took over the room. A tear ran down my cheek, slowly blending into the mood of the room as the two of them continued on in a rage.

Edward leaned in close to rest his face against my chest and speak softly to me. "Bella, you know I can't do this to you, I could never condemn you to such a life." More tears ran down my face lightly. "Bella," There was a slight pause in his words. "I cannot curse you as I am.-"

He was again interrupted by his father. "If we don't do this she'll die, Edward" He was calm and considerate regardless of his blunt choice of words.

Alice placed a reassuring hand on Edward's shoulder and he sat up but never let his hand drift away from mine. I could see fear in Edward's beautiful eyes. He too knew what would happen if they didn't take action quickly.

Alice abruptly looked up at Carlisle and spoke to him, "We have to go, right now."

Suddenly the door flew open. It was Rosalie. "We're being attacked!", she shouted into the room. "How many", was all Carlisle said as he stood up. Edward stood as well, clearly panicked. "Who, who's here Edward?" It was getting slightly harder to keep my eyes focused on the figures around the room and my speech, as well, was becoming impaired. I wasn't thinking strait.

"It's Victoria", Alice said, "She has twenty other vampires with her. They want Bella." "They can smell her blood from just outside", Edward finished, quickly reading their thoughts. "Twenty", he said to himself. There were only seven Cullens.

Just then a there was a loud crash and two large vampires entered into the room from the now broken window next to us. They were about the same size as Emmett, and identical to each other, twins. They immediately spotted me on the couch and Edward stood in front of me in defense, barring his teeth and growling loudly. His face showed no other emotion except pure hatred and determination for my life.

Emmett was in the room in seconds followed by Jasper and the atmosphere became suddenly tense and the nine vampires crouched down, preparing to fight. Within another moment, the rest of the large group of vampires came into the room, followed by Victoria.

I felt so helpless and vulnerable, and so immensely terrified at the thought that the Cullens were outnumbered seven to twenty-one. I wanted to help them, but I knew with the circumstances I was in, I could only make the situation worse. Again, a shear of pain from my wounds over took me. I was getting dizzy.

"Back away and we won't kill you", Victoria said, her red eyes beaming at me as her small army took stances of attack. And then it happened. Edward flung himself at her wildly, sending her to the ground hard and there was a loud crack as two female vampires collided with Edward, throwing him back across the room.

The next moments flew by very quickly. The room was in complete chaos. "Edward!", I screamed in fear of his life as three vampires held him up against the wall in front of me. The rest of the Cullens were soon over taken as well. Jasper, Rosalie, even Emmett was struggling to get away from the grasps and holds from the other vampires and were soon overtaken and held back in tight head locks against the wall with Edward. They were just too outnumbered. Esme and Carlisle were held back as well.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice swiftly leave the room. She had probably sensed that this next step was coming and tried to flee before they took her as well. I stupidly let my eyes wander after her only to see that a few more of the vampires had been watching my gaze and raced after her. I could hear her slight screams as they captured her as well and brought her back into the room as she struggled to get free. Again, too many of them.

Alice was brought into the room and held there. She glanced over to me in fear. I didn't know what to do. I tried desperately to move. As I attempted my movements, a vampire came from behind me, lifted me carelessly and threw me down to the floor at Edward's feet. I winced and screamed slightly as I hit the floor, my body falling limp in front of Edward. "Bella!", he cried out.

Victoria chuckled loudly. Her elegant face beaming with life and so much anger that it was almost hard to look at. I began trying to crawl away from the vampire that was again closing in on me but my effort was useless, there was no way out of this.

I was dragged away from Edward again and pushed on the floor over to Victoria by the vampire. I stopped in front of her starring up at her in absolute terror. "Thank you, Martin", she told the vampire. She placed one of her feet on my neck and pushed down considerably hard, cutting off the air. The shock of it disabled me to move.

"Stop this", I heard Edward's voice from across the room, I gasped for air as Victoria lightened her hold on my throat. "Oh, but I'm having so much fun killing your sweet human girlfriend.", answered Victoria from above me. "She's nothing to you, let her go.", Edward continued, pleading for my life. "Actually, Edward, she is much more than nothing to me. She is the revenge on your family which I have been so longing to take ever since you took James from me. Did you know that he was my husband?"

I was amazed at her words. I hadn't known they were married, apparently no one did. "There are other ways to settle this, you don't have to kill her.", Edward shouted to her.

"Your right, there are other ways to settle this", Victoria said. Just then, I heard cries from Alice as she too was thrown to the floor. I heard the pine tree snapping sound her leg made as it was broken effortlessly by one of the twins. She screamed out in pain as her leg lay limp in front of her and she grabbed onto it pulling it tightly to her body, and was kicked again. Jasper was widely struggling to free himself. He couldn't watch them hurt Alice. Her cries remained in the room as Edward screamed over them, "Stop this Victoria", he began sobbing tearless cries, "Stop this!"

Alice cried out again and was picked up off the floor and held in position, her leg hanging crookedly below her as she was held a small distance from the floor. Her screams still continued as I too was taken from the floor and held in an inescapable grasp from the vampire behind me.

"I'm taking one of them with me, Edward. It's your choice, make it now.", Victoria continued on, "Now, Edward, I'm not waiting here all night." Edward gasped for air, his anger was overtaking him now, he tried with tremendous effort to break free from the vampires holding him back.

Edward's eyes darted back and forth from me and Alice. Alice's leg, to my wounds, her eyes, my tears, and back again. "You've wasted too much of my time Edward, I'm taking them both." As she said this, Edward and the rest of his family were thrown to the floor and were chained with iron cuffs around their ankles and wrists behind their backs.

Alice was lifted by two vampires and me by one. The last thing I saw before being carried away were Edward's eyes, hopelessly starring back at me. He silently mouthed the words, "I love you" as he was thrown back simultaneously with the rest of the Cullens to the far wall and Alice and I disappeared over the edge of the window and into the back of a black van, Alice's screams still loud in my ears.


	4. Chapter 4: Screams

Author's Note: hope you guys are liking this story so far, please review if you read it, even if you don't like it I want to hear it because it will inspire me to write what you like to read. Thanks to all of those who have been reviewing! Also, sorry that I don't update very quickly each time, I'm still a fairly new writer. So here's the next chapter anyway, enjoy!

-------------------------------

The Afterlight

Chapter 4

My eyes were too heavy to open when I woke. I was lying on something soft, something warm and cushion-like. It was a small bed of some sorts; a hospital bed? There was silence except for the dripping of something nearby. I wondered distractedly where I was for a moment longer until the dripping next to me became too unbearable. I wanted to determine the cause of the irritating noise.

I opened my eyes. I instantly saw the needle sticking in my arm, the medical tape holding it in place. I whimpered at the thought and let my eyes follow the tube to the IV drip above me. There was a pole next to the bed I was laying on, attached to the top of it was a clear bag with some sort of liquid inside it. Hanging next to it, a bag with a red fluid inside it; blood.

I was pulled into the hours before I was brought here, remembering it in flashes; the sunset, the darkness, the attack, the werewolves, Edward saving me, his house, and then Victoria. Was I still alive?

I tried to move, to take the needle out of my arm. I whimpered louder as I realized that I was strapped down, unable to even sit up. I looked around me, the only light was a bright lamp next to me, shining down over the bed. The rest of the room was covered in darkness. I cried out to the empty room around me, "Edward!" I knew better than to call for him, I knew he had no idea where I was; even I had no idea where I was.

A sudden fear crept over me. Where was Victoria and the rest of the vampires she was with? More importantly, where was Alice?

My question was instantly answered as I heard screams of pain from the next room; Alice. It was faint, the walls were thick but I could hear through the darkness that Alice was in agony. "Stop..." I heard her cry,

It was such a terrifying scream, she sounded so hopeless and lost, I wanted to help her but I couldn't move, all I could do was listen as her screams slowly faded.

Just then light came out from in front of me. A door had opened in the room showing me where I was, a warehouse of some kind. A light was switched on. Two vampires entered the room, blood on their hands, on their mouths, dripping from the corners and down their faces; their eyes beaming red. It was the twins from earlier. Behind them Victoria came and she caught my gaze with her own eyes forcefully.

"Hello Bella", she said, "I'm glad your awake, there is something we'd like to ask you", she finished. "I'm not telling you anything!", I shouted without thinking.

"That's hardly a way to repay us for saving your life, Bella, and barely at that", she went on. "What are you talking about," I shot back. She just glared at me, her eyes narrowing in on me. I looked down at myself, seeing now that I had bandages around my legs where the werewolves had bitten me. I had changed outfits as well, my clothing was not bloodstained from the attack, it was clean and dry, it wasn't mine.

I looked up at her in surprise. "Don't worry, your still human", she spoke again. I couldn't comprehend whether I was relieved or not. I had to stay on top of things. "What do you need to know?" I spoke clearly and with a certain stern tone that nearly matched hers.

"It's about Alice", she said, "Does she have a power?" I wasn't sure if I should answer her. This was Victoria, the wife of the vampire that had tried to kill me and had sworn to avenge his death, the one who took me away from Edward, the one who had hurt Alice.

"Why?", I answered. "So she does have one then.", Victoria said, "I can detect fear in your voice. What is it?"

"Why should I tell you", I said abruptly. I felt like a small child saying it. She was at my side in the next moment, leaning down over the bed to softly whisper into my ear. "Because we will kill her if you don't"

She was back again at the foot of my bed, a vampire on either side of her. I felt so vulnerable. At that very moment the door opened once again revealing a number of figures in the door way, one of them smaller than the rest. "Alice!", I gasped and she was dragged into the room. As she came into the light I could see her leg falling limp behind her, it was crooked and bleeding badly. I hadn't known that vampires could bleed but I knew that it only meant one thing, that she was losing strength with every drop of blood lost. Blood was a vampires only source of energy.

"Alice, oh my god...", I said abruptly when I noticed the blood. "Don't tell them anything, Bella. They'll just use me. They'll kill me anyway. Bella don't-" She was cut off when one of the vampires holding her back kicked her in the side. Alice choked on her own air as she collided with the hard floor.

I tried again to move but failed miserably and I stopped swiftly, for without warning two vampires were on either side of me, they were female and devastatingly beautiful, though nothing near as breathtaking as Rosalie. One of them took out the needle effortlessly. Together, they quickly untapped me and before I could even attempt an escape I was thrown harshly into a metal chair in the middle of the room and handcuffed to the back of it. I nearly got the wind knocked out of me from the force.

The girls stepped to the side of Victoria and waited patiently. Alice was picked back up carelessly from the floor and held in place by the two vampires that had brought her in. She looked up at me. In her eyes I could see only fear and pain. She had a large gash in her cheek that was bleeding. One drop of blood fell down her face. It hit the floor with the slightest drip and Alice looked down at it. She moved slightly, as if attempting to reach for it. I looked down as well only to see her hit the floor for the second time.

"Stop this! What's wrong with you!", I tried to sound stern but the tears I'd been holding back began to make their way down my face. "Don't watch, Bella." Alice shouted to me. I shut my eyes instantly but my hands were restrained, my ears could not be covered. I tried not to hear, I tried to shut it all out but It was impossible. I listened as they continued to hurt her, I listened as she tried to fight back screams and as her body cushioned each fist, each blow from Victoria's vampires. Tears streamed down my face endlessly.

I opened my eyes to speak. Alice was on the floor, nearly motionless, she was shaking slightly. A vampire raised his leg in a motion to kick her. I finally gave in, "Stop! Stop!", I screamed between tears, "I'll tell you, please just stop hurting her!", I couldn't find words that would fall together smoothly. "Please stop!"

Victoria was at my side then, "Well..." She waited for my answer. I was hesitant to give it to her. I was still in shock for what was happening. My eyes darted back and forth. Should I lie?

"You can't lie to me, Bella." It was as if she had read my thoughts, though she hadn't. She turned again to the other vampires, the one's who had been beating Alice. She nodded to them and they grabbed Alice off the ground. Alice closed her eyes to prepare for the next shear of pain.

"No..." I bellowed. Victoria turned to me again, her eyes burying deep inside mine like sharp knives. I let the tears fall as I said the words that I knew would save Alice's life. "She's a psychic", I said, "She has visions that allow her to see the future." "How does this happen?", Victoria sounded interested. "I don't know, it just does..."

In an instant I was pulled from the chair and dragged out of the room before I could see what was happening. I was down the hall and turned the corner when I was then picked up and slammed against something hard. I heard Alice close behind me, her pain still hovering in her delicate voice. She was next to me then, having been thrown in as well. Her tearless sobs echoing in the tiny room. The door closed then and I listened as she let herself flow to the floor.

I followed her soft cries to where she was located in the dark room. I couldn't see her fully, but I sat down next to her, carefully pulling her head into my lap. Her face was scratched and bruised, though she was still exceptionally stunning, like a war goddess that had just returned from a battle. Her leg was still laying crippled in front of her. I could sense that she was in so much pain, her body weakened from such a loss of her blood. She was still shaking slightly. "Please don't die", I said softly, unsure of whether she could hear me or not.

I caressed her cheek softly and began fingering through her hair, gently attempting to make her more comfortable. "I'm so sorry", I softly said again. As we sat there, I wondered if Alice would ever wake up from her daze, I wished I could help her. I tried to think of something.

I knew what I would have to do if I wanted Alice to be strong the next morning. I wasn't ready for a life of immortality I told myself. I had just been saved from death. I would have to be creative. I bent slightly on the floor to place Alice's cold hand in mine. Its normally firm surface now felt nearly as weak as my own. I brought her hand closer to my face to examine it. Even her pale hand was statuesque inside my possession. I let her hand fall slightly until only her finger tips remained in my grasp. Her finger nails were long and slender, quite sharp at the very tip, sharp enough to cut the skin of an animal, especially a human; me.

I sat there for a few moments gazing into the darkness, trying to find the courage inside that would help me save Alice. I took Alice's index finger alone and pressed the end of her nail to my wrist. I just had one thing left to do; drag it across my skin. I trembled as its sharp edge broke through the surface of my skin and opened up the passage way to my blood. I now had a small amount of blood dripping out of the wound, about two inches long.

"Alice", I said as I pealed her lips open with the other hand. "Take it..."

I could feel Alice's body stiffen beneath me as the smell of my blood hit her senses and filled her lungs inside. Her eyes grew fierce, the blackest I'd ever seen them. She exhaled completely. I could tell she was fighting it when she didn't breathe in again.

Out of nowhere she sat up, shoving my bloodied hand into my shirt. "Put it away Bella, get rid of it." "Alice, I'm trying to help you" "I could never do such a thing, you should know this, Bella. I could never take you like this, I may not be able to stop." "I just wanted you to get better, to be stronger so that maybe we had a chance against them." "Bella, we never had a chance against them, there are just too many."

I had never seen Alice act like this before, so negative. She rolled over, "Don't ever do that again." "I'm sorry", I said, "I didn't mean it like that." I rolled over in the opposite direction and began to drift to sleep then, wondering if I would live through this, and starring into the endless darkness, trying not to think of what would happen the following morning.

--------------------------

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: Ambivalence

A/N: I'm terribly sorry that this chapter has to be so short and uneventful. I just wanted this scene to be all its own, you'll see why in the end (don't you dare skip down either). I'll have the next update soon, I promise. Thanks for reading and to those who are reviewing, you make me happy to be a writer. Also, the plot and reasoning for the previous chapters will be coming up shortly within the next few updates.

Enjoy!

----------------------------

The Afterlight

Chapter 5

"Bella, Bella, wake up, they're coming." It was Alice, an unfamiliar panic in her voice as she spoke. I sat up quickly; too quickly and wearily laid back down. I was still light headed from the night before.

"Bella, no, please wake up..." I was sitting upright again, Alice had helped me to lean against the wall. "What's going on?", I asked blankly looking up at her. She was standing. I suddenly remembered something. "Alice, your leg!" My hands shot to the hem of her jeans. I lifted it up to view the damage. I saw what it would have taken weeks to heal, Alice's leg was just dried blood and slight bruising now, the crookedness nearly faded. I was speechless.

She smiled down at me as I starred at her in confusion. "What did you expect? I'm a vampire, remember?" I noticed then that the scratches on her face that would surely have left scars now had disappeared almost completely beneath her porcelain skin. I looked down at my wrist, it was bandaged with a grey cloth. I recognized the material from the torn sweater Alice was wearing. "Thanks", I said smiling back. She grinned and nodded to me.

But in the next moment, her smile faded, her teeth were barred and her gaze was focusing rigidly at the door in front of us. "Get to the corner", I heard Alice say faintly. I obeyed.

The door opened then, letting in a light that nearly blinded my eyes from being in the darkness for so long. From the floor in the corner of the small room, I could only watch, sitting, waiting, but nothing happened for several long moments. The anticipation prevailed as I watched the empty doorway. I wanted to ask Alice who she had seen coming.

My mind shifted then, were we free? My question did not remain unanswered however, as the low growls echoed from the hallway, flying into the room until it was filled entirely, the sounds continually reverberating off the walls.

But the source of the growls was not a mystery to me. I had remembered those sounds of evil, recognizing them from a memory that scarred my past.

Alice was by my side again, her face close enough to mine so that I could see her expression, despite the blinding light from behind her. "Stay", was the only word she spoke. There was only one thing I could depict from her voice then; ambivalence.

My gaze fell beyond her shoulder as I starred up at the filthy creature, its eyes more brilliant than I had remembered. I wondered silently if it could sense where I was in the room, hidden only by darkness. Alice stood up to challenge the animal.

The two figures in front of me were incomparable. The intimidating structure of the werewolf, to anyone, would seem overpowering to the small frame of the vampire. I starred back at Alice who was taking a striking pose, her eyes narrowed, her flashing teeth and her secreted strength. I still was unsure if the animals had seen me, there were three.

Alice's eyes had gone dark, her expression barren and seemingly empty. But underneath, her mind and body were connected and targeting one thing, the attack.

It was nearly overwhelming to witness such a sight. A beautiful creature face to face with an animal so malevolent, that just by looking at it, you could sense its true hatred. It was then that I realized something very important. It was then that I could finally face the reason why Edward had refused to change me. Seeing Alice like that, her indescribable beauty that once seemed far from human, now revealed itself before me. It was more than just an eternal life that Edward's fatal kiss would be giving me. It was a different side of humanity all its own that would be forced upon me and threaten to show itself if anything dared to resist my values.

Watching Alice then, I discovered a fact of the essence of vitality. Inside every living thing lies a hidden evil, for it is human to be inhuman.

Before I could think any further, the light faded before me and for the second time in two days, the deadly claw of the evil werewolf stole away my sanity.


	6. Chapter 6: The Pitstop

The Afterlight

Chapter 6

I couldn't move, I couldn't see. Pain swept through my body in one easy gesture as I tried to move my weak limbs but the movement only left me unsatisfied, for it felt as if there were no limbs to move. I panicked, I opened my eyes to the darkness. It was as if light had never really existed and all shadows of the night were thrust upon me, blanketing my very will to live.

I searched for the answers to where I was. The only image my mind could produce was that of the fight between vampire and werewolf, Alice's gaze slowly turning rigid as her body stiffened and shifted uneasily into a solid, immovable posture. "Alice?", I questioned the darkness with a hopeful voice, but there was no answer.

I concentrated on myself for a moment. There was obviously something wrong with me. I felt strange, unsteady, confused and disoriented. I had to ask myself questions, take the situation one step at a time. "Relax", I told myself, "just think.", and then it hit me, I was moving..

I did not want to panic further. I began contemplating my surroundings. The area I was in was small, secluded. I could barely breathe. My hands were bound by thick plastic, mostly likely a large zip-tie around my wrists. My feet were also bound, by something bulkier, rope, I presumed.

Suddenly my body shook, or was it the room that shook? My head hit the top of the tiny room as this happened and finally, realization was knocked into me. I could hear the sounds of the road on all sides of me, the heavy down-pour of rain continuing on. Was this a sign that I was still in Forks? The trunk of the car was small, there wasn't enough room to move my legs, had I been able to anyway.

The blood loss was overwhelming, the stench of my own inner cruor hanging morosely in what little air there was in the back of the vehicle. I could feel the car begin to steady as it slowed down and came to an abrupt halt. I heard the slam of the car door as it abruptly opened and closed. The door to the trunk was opened next and I took in a long breath through my nostrils as the air from the vehicle was released and mixed in with the atmosphere outside. The air was thick, heavy, humid. I felt the raindrops on the exposed parts of the skin on my face.

"Grab her", I heard a female voice say, it was Victoria's, her eerie, untouchable articulation still familiar to my ears. But the order was just a statement, my body was obviously weak and I was unable to move. I was out of the trunk then, cradled in cold arms almost as if Edward was holding me. But this vampire's smell was different, and his stature was uninviting. I began struggling in his grasp out of instinct, though I knew there would be no chance of escaping from such an iron grip to my body. It was a sad attempt at movement as well, my hands and feet only flared around as a worm struggles to free itself from the beak of a bird as it's carried off for breakfast. I was only held tighter to the beasts body, his hold threatening my very breath.

Suddenly I could feel someone's presence just beyond my face. "If you move again, I will kill you.", again Victoria's voice was indescribably condescending and an inescapable fear came over me. I was frozen still. I was carried a few feet away to metal platform that gave slightly to my weight; the back of a pick up truck quite possibly. I was set down carelessly and nearly thrown backwards by the force but a hand caught me somehow as my blindfold was ripped away from my face.

I could finally see my surroundings, the dirt road had lead us further into the woods along the outskirts of town. It was dusk again and the rain was lightening up to a mist, though there was no saying when it would finally stop, it mostly just felt like humid air. The climate was surprising peaceful as I stared around with tired eyes. I was reminded of the meadow, where Edward had first described to me his secret and I wanted nothing more than to be with him, to curl up into his solid arms, and never have to face the horrid creature standing in front of me.

I was torn away from my silent memory as the duct tape was torn from my lips. I could finally breathe again. I discretely took in a large breath, filling my lungs with the air they'd been deprived of. I winced, however, as my ribs caught the last of my uncertain breath and I hunched for a small moment as I tried to regain my stability on the trucked.

"Sit up, human!", it was the vampire who had carried me there. I did as I was told, trying to ignore the pain in my ribcage. He took out a pair of wire cutters from his back pocket and moved his arm swiftly to my hand, I pulled back out of fear. "Hold still" He grabbed my hands again and slid the wire cutters underneath the zip-tie in one smooth movement and my hands were free. "Don't even think about going anywhere", the man said glaring at me.

He shoved a pad of paper into my left hand and a pen into my right. I finally looked up at him. He was gorgeously handsome but everything about him told me to stay away. His eyes were bright red, the color they get from drinking human blood, his curly hair was ruffled and messy hanging down over his face. He was tall, about six' two" and had a strong muscular build, larger than Emmett's by far. His face was like stone, his jaw line tense as if he was constantly angry at the world. He had evil written all over him.

"Write exactly as I tell you", he said glaring at me once more. I hesitated at first thinking about the possibilities of the situation. I finally had to speak up, "Who is this for?", I asked quietly. "It's for Edward, address it to him. I trembled as I wrote the words down onto the paper, hoping that in some miracle, I would not have to say goodbye.

------------------------

A/N: I know that this was short, but oh how I love to leave you in worry. I honestly will be away from a computer for the next couple of days and wanted to put this chapter out there so that you would have something to read while I'm gone. But I've already got the very next chapters planned out. Apologies to those who were hoping to read more, you will soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7: The Letter

A/N: I really am terribly sorry for being a writer that takes quite a while to update. Honestly, I've just started a new job and I'm stressing about this short summer coming to a quick end, there is still so much to do. Enjoy this next chapter!

The Afterlight

Chapter 7

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward Cullen,

This war has taken a new course of action, a cause that has previously been recognized as unreachable, has now been met and the proper amends have been made. Under Victoria's leadership, this coven has chosen a new path which they believe will help bring an end to the tension between Vampire, Werewolf, and the curiosity of the human mind. We ask you now, for your cooperation and participation in forming an alliance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward,

They are allowing me to write to you for some reason. I don't know why exactly but it's probably because they want you to come and find me. I have no idea where I am. I don't know what they're planning. I have seen Alice, I think she is alright but I cannot be sure.

I do know this, however, that you need to promise me something. Edward, you need to promise me that you will not go looking for me. I will do the best I can to give Alice the freedom that she deserves, it is not her place to take the cruel torture that they should be giving me, even if it kills me. Promise me that you will let me go. I cannot punish you or you family any longer.

I have caused you all enough damage already. I should have walked away before my love consumed your soul and my eager heart caused you the pain that left you blind by my tears and my will to love you.

I hope most of all that you can forgive that fact in spite of me an I want you to know something. Please, know this; that I gave you all the love in my heart that I didn't think was humanly possible.

And, I will never stop loving you, Edward. You are my heart, my very being of what keeps me alive, what made me so happy; enough to love you even more. And for that, Edward, you truly are my angel.

- Bella


	8. Chapter 8: Jumping Ship

Authors Note: So... no, I'm not dead, and I can't stress enough how sorry I am. I feel ridiculous, leaving the story so open ended. This will not be the last chapter though, I promise. Thank you to those who have reviewed, you are the only reason that I keep writing.

It was dusk. A black cat ran silently accross the road. I could see its tail erect as it closed the space between the woods and itself. It was timid, and sly, and yet it was beautiful all the same because it could walk those few steps without wonder. It was living and breathing and it was free. There I was sitting in this situation and I found myself envying a small animal which, two days ago, wouldn't even begin to spark a thought process such as this.  
I envied anyone who could get up and walk to the other side of a room, that which I was not permitted. It is in circumstances such as this that you realize what you have always had before these moments, and what you long for now.

I hated myself. I hated how weak I was, how utterly incapable I seemed to be, and how Edward would surely blame himself for something that was not his fault.  
Mea Culpa. It was I who was to blame. I should have been more careful, but it was too late now, for I was broken and dazed and I didn't know if I could get myself out of my head and back into reality.

Looking back on the past few days, it was hard to tell whether or not it was even possible for me to still be standing, well not literally of course, seeing as how I was not allowed to move unless spoken to. I certainly felt as if I were dead. As much as I truely feared Victoria, I wanted so desperately to to question her, to ask her what this war is all about, but I could not bring myself to speak to her. I was just a pawn in this game.

We had been driving for what seemed like days, though I wouldn't know. I was not even aware of what day of the week it was, how long it had been since that night I was sitting in the yard, or even when I had last eaten. I hadn't seen Alice since the day she faced the werewolves. It was difficult for me to think of her, knowing that I may never see her again.

A flash of headlights from an oncoming truck passed by us. I was in the backseat, sitting quietly, not daring to move. Jonas sat next to me, his dark stare vividly opposite from the color of his skin. Jonas had become my escort these past few days. I was to do nothing unless he said the word. Noone said anything to me apart from him and Victoria. We had traveled north. My guess was that we'd traveled somewhere into Northern Canada. It was always cold now.

The car began to slow, I straightened myself in my seat. We turned down a long, winding driveway that was secluded in the trees. Up ahead of us I could see the dark outline of a small building with two stories, a house. The large SUV moved easily through the ruts and holes on the stone driveway and finally stopped. Victoria was in the front passanger side. She stepped out of the car and went up to the house. She lifted up the garage door with ease and the driver pulled us inside. I starred down at my hands, wondering what I should do next.

Jonas stepped lightly out of the car and came around to my side, opening the door for me. "Come," was all he said, and I followed him obediantly into the house. It was nicely furnished and smelled vaguely of fresh wall paint. Jonas lead me through the kitchen and down a narrow hallway. "Stay," he said, and I stopped immediatly, waiting for a moment. He returned from a room holding a folded pair of jeans and a gray sweatshirt. He shoved them at me, forcing to take a small step back. "Don't," I said weakly, wishing I hadn't said anything at all. I should've known by then that every action he made was meant to make me submissive towards him. He looked at me coldly. "Walk," was all he said then, nodding in the direction down the hallway.

At the end was a small gray door, it was bolt-locked, but instead of just tearing it from the doorframe, he grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, holding it open for me. I walked in reluctantly and he closed the door behind me. I could hear him replacing the lock on the door. 

It was dark in the room as I looked around, and there were no windows. I waited for my eyes to adjust. There was a single bed pushed up against the far wall and I could see now that there was another door. I tried the handle and to my surprise it opened smoothly into a small dark space. I reached for a lightswitch and turned it on. A bathroom. I stepped into the crowded space and turned on the faucet, splashing water on my face. I winced and peered up into the mirror suddenly wishing I hadn't. My reflection seemed nearly unrecognizable. On the right side of my face there was a large gash running down from just above my eye and down to my jaw. My hoodie was torn and dirty. I pealed it off of me to discover more scratches and bruises on my arms. I wondered how long it would be before Jonas came to fetch me. I needed a shower badly. I got in anyway.

The water, though it was warm and inviting, did not seem to soothe me. The scrapes on my back were painfully irritated from the rush of the water. I cursed quietly to myself and held my breath, letting the water run through me. After a few minutes, I stepped out of the shower and let myself air dry in the bathroom, searching for a toothbrush. I found one in the cabinet behind the mirror and brushed for a much needed full five minutes. I put on the dry, clean clothes that Jonas had given me and walked back out into the room. I collapsed onto the bed and pulled the covers over me, searching for the will not to cry.

I woke a few hours later to sounds of shouting outside. I could tell it was a man's voice. I could hear him arguing over something. There was the sound of the the door being unlocked and suddenly I felt the need to hide. I ran into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind me.  
I heard the door open then and I flinched, cowering down into the corner of the bathroom. But the room was quiet outside, and in the next moment, I slowly opened the door to see what had happened.

"I swear to you Bella, I mean you no harm." It was Aro, his chalky white features clearly visible in the dark room. I froze, locked inside his gaze. He stood up swiftly and in movements too quick for me to comprehend, he was in front of me, extending his are towards my body.

"Pardon me, Bella, but you must understand that my curiosity towards you never ceases."

He reached for my hand and grasped it, holding it there for a moment and closing his milky white eyes. I watched him in awe, trying to guess what he may be thinking.

He opened his eyes again. "Facinating," he said. "And had I not the respect for Carlisle, I would change you right here, but to old friends I insist on being considerate."

I was still unable to speak, I just stood there, trembling until he let go of my wrist. "You truly are an extraordinary human, Bella, and as I said before,  
I can only imagine the possibilities."

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but the only sound that came out was a quiet click in the back of my throat. I was terrified but I needed answeres now. "Where's Alice?" was all I could manage.

"Ah yes, the little one, the mindreader, another important aspect of our experiment. She is in our care, no need to fret over her." He paused for a moment and turned toward the door as if to leave.

"Wait...," I said, "What are you going to do with me?"

He mumbled something under his breath, I wasn't sure whether he expected me to hear it or not. "Be patient, Bella," he said then, "Fear creates danger and courage dispels it." He left me alone again. I sat down on the bed wanting to cry. Why hadn't he given me any answers? How could he expect for me to be patient when all I wanted to do was leave this place.

I was wide awake, and hadn't moved an inch for several hours. My mind was so out of order with thoughts and figures that my heart seemed to beat twice as fast just to keep up with it.

I heard a whisper as the door opened, "Bella?" It was Alice. She raced into the room and embraced me, checking me over for any new injuries.

"Alice, don't worry about me. Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

"Nevermind that Bella! We've only got 30 seconds before Jonas comes back. We really must hurry. Get up, we're leaving."

"How did you get away?"

She turned to speak to me and I saw how dark her eyes had gotten the last few days. I took a step back submissivly as she spoke, "You can't keep me prisoner for too long. I always know your next move, even before you do. Victoria and Jonas are the only two here. Aro took the coven further north. I finished the twins five minutes ago.

We crept lightly into the kitchen and out through the sliding glass doors into the backyard. She stopped suddenly, pulling me towards her. "This is going to hurt."

Before I could realize what she had just said to me her fingers were at my wrist, slicing the skin open like butter. I gasped and tried to pull away. She stiffened slightly, fighting back the urge to feed. I wasn't sure I should move at all. She brought my wrist towards her and put pressure on it. It seemed such an evil thing to do, lathering my blood on her forearms and on her clothing, but as she did this, I felt myself getting lost in her motions, as if she were an artist and the most beautiful creature on this Earth, and creating the most perfect work.

"Bella listen to me." I was pulled back into reality again. "You will run. You will run as far and as fast as you can and you will not look back. Do you understand me?"

I nodded but I wouldn't move. "NOW BELLA!" She nearly shouted at me, I was taken aback.

She shoved me forcefully towards the trees. "Go!" Somehow my legs began to move and I was off into the trees. But I had to look back at her. She was tensed,  
waiting for them. They had obviously smelled the blood from the moment she had cut into my skin.

I don't know why I kept running, I only knew that if neither of us made it home, then the other would fail for nothing, and we would both die in vain. With each step it felt as if I was betraying Alice, and yet everytime I wanted to refuse I felt as if I were betraying Edward. She told me not to stop, to run as far and as fast as I could. I could see a clearing up ahead and as my feet pressed into the muddied rocks I could see now that I was reaching the edge of the forest. Dawn broke through the leaves and bled out onto the forest floor.

I stopped abruptly, one more step and I would have run my way to the depths of the ocean. I was high at the top of a cliff and from where I stood I could see easily in both directions that the structure went on for miles. I looked down, wondering whether I should jump. I'd survived such heights before, it was all a matter of courage.

I breathed deeply, readying myself and looking up into the gray sky. It was then that it began to rain. I stepped forward despite the protest of my common sense.

I closed my eyes, "I love you Edward." 


End file.
